


Ghouls, Goblins, and Gays

by E_Gotta_Blast



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: 80s fic, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, F/F, Full Moon, The Gardener - Freeform, halloween party, making out in the gardens, sneaky lesbians, somehow this turned into a coming out story LOL, the au pair - Freeform, the only ghost allowed is our 17th century goddess Viola, vampires and witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Gotta_Blast/pseuds/E_Gotta_Blast
Summary: Bly Manor is hosting their annual Halloween bash. Dani and Jamie try to get some alone time- this doesn't go as planned.Happy Halloween everyone!
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	Ghouls, Goblins, and Gays

“Jamie, hello!” Dani’s head turned in the direction of the voice, blue eyes trailing from a gleaming Mrs. Wingrave to the gardener. “I am so pleased to see you here, darling.” The woman dressed in black leaned just out of reach of the incoming hug from the older woman. “Thank ya, Charlotte.” The dress she had adorned with blood red flowers clung to her form, stopping just above her knee. Her dark hair rustled with the movement of her head as she scanned the crowd. 

“Dani?” The au pair turned back, meeting the person whom she had just previously been conversing with. “Oh,” the blonde chuckled, “Sorry, Becca.” Her face burned at the mere terror that she had been caught staring at Jamie. However, Becca only smiled and continued where she had left off, glancing back and forth from Dani to Peter as she talked. 

Maybe Dani was in the clear. 

“Oi I’ve been looking for ya guys everywhere.” 

An all familiar presence came to a halt at her side. The au pair’s lips curved into a grin, meeting the gardners eyes, a moment of bliss, held only in the secrecy of their gaze. 

“Jamie I  _ love  _ your costume!” Rebecca went on, coming closer to touch the decor on top of her witches hat. Jamie bent her knees to accommodate the height difference between her and Becca. Becca rolled her eyes playfully, “You act as if I am a hobbit.” 

Peter stood silently behind her, looming tall in his slacks and suspenders. The Bonnie to his Clyde eventually withdrew her hands from Jamie’s costume who rolled back from her tiptoes. “You look nice.” Peter offered suddenly. A forced, awkward grin drifted across his lips. Becca glanced up at him and smiled reassuringly. 

She must've told him to play nice for the party. 

Jamie nodded, “Well, not nearly as nice as Poppins looks in her Victorian vampiress attire. Sure you ain’t trying to steal ol’ Viola’s look?”

The group collectively glanced at the portrait behind Dani hanging at the top of the grand staircase. Lady Willoughby loomed above the number of guests beneath her, dark eyes staring into every soul. 

Dani chuckled, “No, I could never compare to Lady Viola.” 

“Think again.” Jamie countered, smiling sweetly at her lover. 

Dani eyed the gardner, something akin to longing and embarrassment glimmered in her bright eyes. The blonde ducked her head, hair falling to hide yet another blush spreading across her fair skin. Peter and Rebecca continued talking over the secret partners. 

"You really do look beautiful, Poppins." Jamie clarified. A slender hand reached out in search of its companion but then quickly retracted. Emotion flashed over the gardeners features and she glanced at her surroundings. Dani's hand tingled, simply from longing and in remembrance of her warm grasp. 

Dani pursed her lips, "I know." She lamented. If it weren’t for the surge of people in the room, Dani would rest her forehead against the gardeners. It was growing harder and harder each and every day to hide their love. To the au pair, it felt as if a part of her soul were tucked away, alone and cold in an empty space. 

The couple decked out as Bonnie and Clyde had moved on someplace else. The party around the pair continued, people laughed and danced in numerous disparate costumes. 

“You look beautiful too.” The blonde spoke after a long silence between the two. 

The witch tilted her head in her lover's direction, red painted lips curving into a playful grin. A silent thanks passes from her shimmering eyes that were boundless with compassion and understanding. 

Laughter bubbled around them, a few heads turned to see a large white chef hat sitting atop Owen's head who was dancing around Peter and holding a tray of appetizers. Peter merely attempted to step out of the way silently and got cut off once again by the energetic chef. 

Both women collectively laughed with the few surrounding guests who were paying attention to the scene. Rebecca appeared from the crowd, holding a cocktail in one hand. Grabbing the taller man’s hand, she leaned back to speak to the cook. “Owen, darling, please do stop bothering Peter. I barely got him here myself- it's even harder to get him to stay." She spoke with a smirk, laughing at Peter's scowl- but toned it back once Rebecca began leading him through the crowd.

Dani can feel eyes on her, Jamie's eyes to be exact. The intensity of it almost sets her on fire in the middle of the room but she remains silent until she leans in, the scent of lavender and earth overcomes Dani's nose. "Meet me in our spot in five minutes." She winked and turned on her heel without saying another word. Dani stood there dazed, staring blankly at the sight of Jamie’s back sifting through the crowd. 

The au pair instantly felt like all eyes were on her. To accommodate this, she turned and hastily scanned the environment for something to do so as to not seem suspicious. She settled for studying the architecture of the staircase- trying desperately to hide her excitement at the thought of  _ actually  _ being alone with Jamie. 

“What are you doing?” 

Dani whirled in her spot, staring at a skeptical Miles who almost seemed amused at her past actions. “I’m- well- just...admiring the structure of this lovely house!” 

He nodded, obviously knowing something else was amidst, and simply walked away, hands in pocket like the little gentleman he was. 

_ These kids are too smart for their own good. _

Dani deemed it past five minutes, as she was not going to wait a second longer, and began filtering through the wave of people in costumes.

“Sorry.” 

“Ope- excuse me.” 

“Sorry, just need to  _ squeeze _ through here.”

The au pair found herself within a few feet from the door, freedom in sight- until the second sibling cut her off with a crushing tackle. “Oof-” Dani giggled, gently pulling Flora from her torso. “Look at you!” 

“Thank you, Ms. Clayton. I absolutely adored your costume suggestion. Mother made this for me and it is perfectly splendid.” Flora twirled in her place, beaming with happiness from ear to ear in her Ghostbusters jumpsuit. 

“Aw, you’re most welcome! You look lovely!” 

Dani patted her on the shoulder, turning in the direction of the door.

“Oh- Dani!”

The blonde groaned internally. Dani plastered an even larger smile on her face, desperately trying to hide the fighting scowl despite years of dealing with unruly children. 

Charlotte placed a motherly hand on Flora’s shoulder, smiling at the au pair. “I have been meaning to tell you that Flora is incredibly infatuated with American culture now! Perhaps she can fly with you to America when you go back?” Mrs. Wingrave winked at her daughter who then tilted her head at the sentence, pondering as if it was an actual question directed towards Dani. “Thank you, Mum. Despite me being quite fond of Ms. Clayton I believe my place is here with my family.” 

Both women chuckled at the girl's statement. “That’s right,” Dani leaned down, “with your family.” 

Flora smiled back matter of factly. 

The au pair stood up. “Excuse me for a moment, ladies.” 

“Oh- are you feeling ill?” Charlotte worried. 

Dani continued smiling that everlasting smile, panicking only for a brief moment before speaking. “No, I-I just want to look at the night sky for a bit.”

Charlotte simply smiled and nodded, dismissing the subject as she leaned down to speak to Flora. 

Dani immediately spun on her heels and walked with haste, taking extra long strides to make it to the wooden door. 

Outside, the night’s breeze blew upon her and she wrapped her arms around herself, needing no light except for the full moon to make her way through the gardens. 

“Bloody hell, I said five minutes not a century.” Jamie’s figure came into light, taking a drag on the lit cigarette held between slender fingers. 

“Sorry, I think every member of the Wingrave family decided to talk to me on my way out.”

Jamie put out the bud of the cigarette then carefully placed it in her jacket pocket, not wanting to soil nature with such garbage. “Well ya made it back to base alive, that’s all that matters.” Two arms snaked around the blonde’s small waist who in response wrapped her own arms around the other woman's neck. 

“You cold?” Jamie asked, pulling her lover closer.

Dani smiled softly, “I’m fine- you keep that.” She countered, already knowing Jamie desired to give her her denim jacket. 

“We’ll keep eachother warm then.” 

“Oh yeah?” She teased, eyes drifting across every cm of Jamie’s features, breath fanning against cool skin. 

“Mhm.” Jamie's lips ghosted across the blonde's, pressing ever so gently with extreme tenderness. 

The music Dani had recommended, what Charlotte called 'American music', boomed from the inside, leaving only an echo on the grounds outside Bly Manor. Dani hummed to her own music though, sharing Jamie's laughter as she pressed the gardener back into the stone pillar beside a line of hedges. 

It was a beautiful night. The sky had parted open, showing an endless sea of stars surrounded by a breathtaking moon that cast a brilliant glow on the garden’s surroundings. Tucked away in this spot, the two lovers had the secrecy they desired, shrouded by both carefully placed shrubs and shadows highlighted by the moon's radiance. 

It wasn't until too long the biting air grew sickly with heat. It seemed it had been such a long time since they were alone- and so close. Dani wanted to soak in every miniscule second with her- and taste Jaime's lips once again.

The two women grabbed at each others figures, pulling and kissing as if the world would end tomorrow. The exposed skin revealed from the revealing neck of Dani's dress, her hands, and her face, all collectively shined like moon flowers in the night. They reflected against Jamie's dark aesthetic. Red lips molded with opposing ones painted in the same color and Dani kissed Jamie as if she were the air that filled her lungs.

Dani pulled back and Jamie leaned forward to chase her lips. “Did you hear that?” She whispered. 

In the dark, Jamie quirked her brow, eyes scanning the darkness around them illuminated only in key spots. “No.” She finally spoke, turning Dani’s face towards her with a single finger on her jaw, capturing her lips in another kiss. 

Dani emitted a soft sigh, the strange sound quickly forgotten until another one was heard much closer- and Jamie heard it too. 

Jamie turned, head peeking out from the side of the bush. “See anything?” Jamie patted her shoulder, silently telling the blonde to be quiet.

There it was again, the sound. Only this time, it was clearly evident that it was a pair of footsteps walking along the gravel. The pair mumbled curse words collectively, both equally panicking and evaluating their position. Were they covered in the shadows here? How close was the other person? 

Dani wasn’t sure who made the first move, but they eventually decided to make a run for it and were now making their way through the shrubs in the large garden just outside the manor. Both were keen on the footsteps-that is until the footsteps found them. “Fuck!” Jamie halfway shouted, shredding the gravel the moment she came to a stop before completely body slamming the person. Dani didn’t even make a sound, although she was pretty sure her soul left her body. 

Out in the broad glow of the moonlight now, the pair remained silent as Hannah looked between the women. She chuckled lightly, “What are you two doing out here?” 

Dani shook herself from Jamie’s hand, whom she had grabbed at the jumpscare seconds prior. “Nothing. Jamie was showing me some of her new plants.” 

A beat passed, the three stared at each other. “What are  _ you _ doing out here?” Jamie countered, straightening her posture. 

“Oh, I always take a moment of silence for those we have lost at this hour. Tonight especially, we need to honor and remember them.” 

The lovers’ gaze raised to the small building behind Hannah, windows illuminated with a dull red from the wax candles inside. 

Hannah, who was wearing her usual sweater and skirt attire, narrowed her eyes skeptically at the gardener and au pair. "You might want to fix yourselves up before heading back inside." She said with a small quirk of her lip, smiling lightly at the grief stricken faces in front of her. 

"W-what?" Dani questioned, her small voice cracking at the end. 

"You're lipstick, darling, is on Ms. Jamie's face." 

The gardener turned towards Dani as if asking her if Hannah's statement was true. Which, in fact, was. 

Hannah only smiled softly, eyes shimmering with an overwhelming kindness before walking past them. 

"You're-you're not going to tell Ms. Wingrave...right?" Dani stepped in front of her, red painted nails fidgeted with the trim of her long sleeves. 

Dani shuddered to think of being fired. She was so far from home and this place was the only thing she had known since moving to London. 

Of course Jamie had her flat, but she didn't want to burden the brunette. After all, they had only known each other for a few months- even though it felt like a lifetime. 

Hannah smiled again, "Oh darling, Ms. Wingrave herself is bisexual." 

Jamie stopped the furious rubbing of the space around her mouth, hazel eyes raised to Hannah and matched the same expression of her lover. 

"Neither her, nor Mr. Wingrave, will mind." The woman concluded. 

Hannah didn't seem fazed in the slightest. Her sweet nature is what made the kids fall in love with her and is what made her such an important person in the Bly family. Dani could see why- and she was almost perplexed. Anyone she had ever known would treat her like she was rotten garbage if they knew she was gay. 

Then here was Hannah, who didn't care, who treated Dani and Jamie like normal humans who were simply in love with each other (as how people like them should always be treated) and now she was saying their boss wouldn't care  _ and  _ she's bisexual?

There was a certain foreign warmth of this situation that was suspicious to Dani. 

But Hannah's eyes were gleaming and true and Dani felt like she could trust her-  _ truly  _ trust her. 

"You alright, Poppins?" Jamie appeared at her side. Warm, dark eyes searched her expression. 

"Yeah." Dani mumbled. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. "Let's go back inside." Her hand stretched palm open at her side. 

Jamie furrowed her brows, studying the hand before her. "You sure?" She asked softly. 

Dani nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm sure." 

Jamie's shoulders fell, tension relieved, and a sweet smile fell upon her red painted lips. She nodded in turn, lacing her fingers with Dani's. 

"Well then, shall we?" Hannah spoke, winking at the lovers before turning back to the manor. 

The gravel crackled underneath them. An owl hooted somewhere from the surroundings woods and the cool night air gently rustled the womens dresses. The music from the manor grew louder and louder until it seeped out of the door Hannah was pulling open. 

Guests in masks and outfits laughed, talked, and danced in the grand entrance. Dani gulped, wary blue eyes flickering from face to face in the crowd. The hand in her own gently squeezed, and she tried her best to focus on that. 

Hannah was soon lost in the wave and the au pair and gardener were left to themselves in the middle of the room, hand in hand, scanning the area as if they were a couple of lost kids. 

"Guess nobody really cares after all, huh?" Jamie chuckled dryly from her side, casting a glance at the blonde. Dani giggled, raising their interlocked hands to press a soft kiss to the back of Jaime's hand. The two met eyes, blue and hazel, and a moment of pure bliss past between them. 

Henry passed by and tipped his hat at them like a gentleman. A few others looked in their direction but didn't seem to notice nor care that they were holding hands. "I guess not." Dani agreed.

"All this time sneaking around and we didn't even have to...who knew?" 

The au pair's heart fluttered at the immediate waves of images going through her head, all consisting of scenarios where they didn't have to hide their love. It had grown so exhausting, both were long tired, but neither would have dared to let go of eachother. They loved too fiercely for that.

Regardless, Dani was ecstatically breathless at this new life- and she could see by the glimmer in Jamie's that she was too. 

"You okay?" Dani questioned with a slight sideways, eyes shimmering with joy as Jaime pulled her closer. The gardner placed a soft kiss at the top of her lover's forehead, eyes closed and hands gentle on her arms. "Never better." She answered. 


End file.
